¡¿Una chica!
by SupahJechu
Summary: Rinto es carismático, bueno en los deportes, inteligente y sexy. ¿Que pasara cuando Len se vaya a compartir cuarto con este misterioso chico? ¿Descubrirá su secreto mejor guardado? RinxLen
1. Prologo

_**Hola! La Jechu llega con una historia que me llego mientras comia helado! **_

_**Sinceramente quería escribir un RinxLen hace tiempo, pero nunca se me ocurrió la trama **_

_** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Rinto Kagamine era un joven estudiante de 16 años del colegio de su país, La Academia para Varones Vocaloid, la cual era cara al ser una privada, pero Rinto siendo el estudioso que era gano una beca y ha estado estudiando en ella por aproximadamente 2 años.

Para poder obtener la beca nuestro querido protagonista tenía que mantener un promedio suficiente en todas las materias, cosa no muy difícil para él. Lo difícil era rechazar todas las declaraciones de amor que le llegaban del colegio de al lado, La Academia para Chicas Vocaloid, la cual por razones desconocidas no tenía el mismo nivel de enseñanza que la de para varones, pero aun así seguía siendo de las mejores estando en el quinto lugar en el ranking.

Era difícil rechazar a todas esas chicas, algunas parecían realmente enamoradas. Aunque el seguía preguntándose que él lo que lo hacía tan popular, era bajo, pelo corto bien cuidado de un hermoso color dorado, ojos zafiros que podías quedar mirando por hora, una sonrisa infantil que lucía hasta femenina, delgado y simplemente fantástico. Nada especial…

Además no estaba interesado en las chicas, le quitarían precioso tiempo para estudiar, salir con amigos o simplemente estar echado en su cama pensando. Eso y el hecho de que Rinto era…

"¡Rinto! Sabes, por fin decidieron ponerte con un compañero de habitación, que bueno que somos amigos, hará las cosas más fa…" Cierto rubio que por alguna razón compartía el apellido de nuestro personaje principal no podía creer lo que veía

"Sale da acá Kagamine!" Una chica en una toalla, al parecer recién salida de la ducha, estaba sentada en la cama de su amigo, no pudo evitar notar que ella tenía el pelo igual de corto que su amigo, siendo completamente igual, como si un clon versión mujer se tratara.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" La chica puso una cara de horror y sorpresa al escucharlo, dándose cuenta de que había revelado mucho, decidió despedirse de su amada academia y decir lo que probablemente la haría arrepentirse por mucho tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, y yo soy Rinto"

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._**

**_Cortito? Bueno solo es el prologo e.e _**

**_Algún día lo continuare! _**


	2. Compañeros de Cuarto

_**Aclaro primero que esta historia es RinxLen, ya que Rinto y Rin acá son la misma persona e.e Ademas que Rin y Len han sido mejores amigos durante 2 años, pero Len no tenia idea de que fuera mujer xD **_

_** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Era sábado, alrededor de las 1 de la tarde cuando la vida de Rin Kagamine daría un giro de más de 180 grados.

Al frente de ella estaba su 'mejor amigo' Len, el cual acababa de enterarse de que su supuesto mejor amigo y a la vez el segundo chico más popular de la Academia después de él, era en realidad una chica. El rostro de Len tenía sorpresa y algo de incredulidad, por lo cual si Rin estuviera en mejores condiciones obviamente le habría sacado una foto. Aunque no duro por mucho y la cara de sorpresa fue suplantada por una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

"¿Así que eres mujer? Sería una pena que alguien se enterara de esto" Oh no, esto no se veía bueno para la pequeña Rin.

"¿Qué quieres Len? ¿Dinero? Soy becada, no tengo casi nada" La sonrisa de Len cambio a una cara de '¿Enserio eres tan inocente o qué?'.

"¿Dinero? No lo necesito, pero digamos que tienes un buen cuerpo" Ella ni se inmuto al comentario, hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo estaba usando una toalla por lo que su rostro se volvió de un rojo tan fuerte que hasta la podrían confundir con una manzana. 'Linda' pensó el rubio mientras un poco de sangre se escapaba por su nariz.

"Len, somos amigos, no me puedes hacer esto" Con un tono de súplica dijo mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse, por suerte tenía un poco de ropa ahí por si la venían a visitar algunos compañeros y no podía salir a buscarla al cuarto

"Siempre me pregunte porque no tenías novia, ya veo porque, qué tal si… no le digo a nadie pero a la noche tu y yo ha…" Una almohada cayó directamente en la cara de Len, y no fue la única. Después de que unas cuantas almohadas, y hasta la lámpara de mesa, ella procedió irse a cambiarse al baño y al salir volvía a verse como el macho que aparentaba ser. "¡Realmente eres Rinto!"

"¿Creíste que mentía?, tu sabes que odio mentir" Rin procedió a acercarse a Len y tomarlo por la barbilla para amenazarlo "Escúchame bien rubio oxigenado"

"¡¿Cómo que oxigenado?!"

"¡Escúchame te dije!"

"Ya mamá…"

"No se lo vas a decir a nadie, seremos buenos compañeros de cuarto y si es posible no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos" Len se extrañó al escuchar la última parte de la sentencia de Rin

"¿Por qué no pasaremos tiempo juntos?" Dijo haciendo ojitos de perrito, lo cuales siempre convencían a Rin para ir a las supuestas citas dobles que el chico organizaba

"Es que… no querrás ser amiga de una mentirosa que se hace pasar por hombre" Dijo un poco triste mientras se alejaba del rubio "Ahora acomódate y pon tus cosas, adiós" Okey, eso era extraño, primero era el mejor amigo que parecía mujer, después descubre que en realidad es mujer, se sonroja para luego casi matarlo con almohadas y luego se va vestida de hombre como si nada. Además creía que Len Kagamine, su mejor amigo, ¿no la querría solo porque le dijo una mentira blanca? Estaba equivocada.

"¿A dónde vas cariño?" Len siempre disfruto de molestar a Rinto al verlo poner todo tipo de caras raras, y ahora sabiendo que puede molestarla de la otra forma sin tener que dudar de su sexualidad, lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo

"¡No me llames cariño!" Ver su cara sonrojada e irritada era algo realmente encantador para Len, seguramente esto se volvería divertido "Voy con Kaito a ver una película" Espera. Eso sonaba como una cita, y eso no le agradaba para nada al fanático de los plátanos.

"No es justo" Oh Dios, empezó con las pataletas "¡Yo también quiero una cita con Rin-chan!"

"¿C-cita? ¡Solo vamos a ver una película rara de helados que él quería ir a ver! No quería ir solo así que me pidió que lo acompañara… ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!" ¡Los pucheros de Rin eran tan lindos! Bueno… volviendo al tema Len tomó a la joven entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, ella simplemente se queda quieta al no entender porque se le ocurrió abrazarla de la nada

"Voy contigo" Eso sonó mas como una afirmación más que como una pregunta y eso molesto a Rin, estaba acostumbrada que las cosas fueran echas a su manera

"Lo siento, no estas invitado, bye" Logrando salir del abrazo ella sale del cuarto y se dirige al cine, sin esperarse lo que se encontraría allá.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Realmente no me esperaba que la historia les gustara, pero me alegra mucho! **_

_**Mientras tanto pensare en ideas para continuar con 'Un Momento Contigo' e.e**_

_**Se despide Jechu~**_


	3. El Helado Ninja del Futuro!

_**Jechu presente! Probablemente vaya a temblar ya que nunca actualizo tan seguido xD **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando Rin alias 'Rinto' llego al cine logro encontrar a Kaito con facilidad, era la única persona que usaría bufanda con la calor que hacía, aunque no esperaba encontrarse con cierto rubio que platicaba muy amigablemente con este.

"Kaito ¿Qué hace Len acá? Pensé que solo éramos nosotros dos" Al escucharla ambos amigos voltearon a verla, y Len se tiro sobre ella para abrazarla "Pero que mier… ¡Suéltame Len!"

"Rinto~ no seas malo~ somos compañeros que comparten secretos~" Mientras Rin se lamentaba el hecho de que al saber la verdad Len se volvió muy meloso, Kaito veía divertido la escena. Él sabía que ellos dos eran mejores amigos, pero no sabía que eran tan cercanos.

"Ya Len suéltalo" A esto Len se soltó de Rin, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que el peli azul no alcanzo a ver; cierto esta que después de eso la chica le pego al rubio "Me encontré con Len acá en el cine y dijo que quería ver alguna película pero no sabía cuál, así que le ofrecí que veamos los tres 'El Helado Ninja del Futuro'" Parece que Hollywood se quedó sin ideas…

"¿Qué tal si entramos ahora? Parece que está por comenzar" Rin se fue a comprar los tickets y Kaito se encargó de comprar las cabritas. Mientras caminaban para entrar a la sala, Len se pasaba molestando a Rin, y si no fuera porque Kaito los conocía a los dos juraría de que eran una pareja lo que lo hizo sentir como si él fuera el intruso y no Len.

Ya en sus asientos la película comenzó, era sobre un helado que entreno para ser el mejor ninja y por razones desconocidas acabo viajando al pasado donde tendría que enfrentarse a diversos enemigos tales como el hombre sandía, las papas doradas del mal y la crema batida del milenio que resulto ser quien lo trajo al pasado.

A mitad de la película Rin ya se había quedado dormida y el joven rubio que estaba sentado a su lado aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano y acariciarle la mejilla, cosa que el joven con bufanda noto y se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba para nada

Len y Rinto, los cuales compartían el mismo apellido aun no estar relacionados por sangre, los cuales eran los chicos más populares de la academia recibiendo confesiones de chicas y algunos chicos prácticamente todos los días, los cuales decían ser los mejores amigos. Ellos… ¡descubrieron que eran hermanos!

Kaito ya creía que se parecían mucho, y el hecho de que sean tan cercanos ahora solo puede significar que en realidad son hermanos y querían retomar el tiempo perdido en que solo se creían conocidos, porque es estúpido imaginar que sean pareja, es imposible, Len tenía fama de mujeriego y Rinto estaba muy preocupado en los estudios como para pensar en salir con alguien de forma romántica. Así que debían ser hermanos trato de convencerse así mismo el mayor.

Al salir del cine los tres se fueron a sus dormitorios, y cuando ambos rubios llegaron al suyo decidieron ver una película que si valga la pena ver.

"¡Esa película fue tan aburrida! No se cómo Kaito dijo que se volvió una de sus favoritas" Rin estaba estirada en el sillón mientras Len ponía en el DVD una de terror.

Rin se había cambiado y estaba usando un vestido blanco más un lazo del mismo color que amaba usar, pero solo lo usaba cuando estaba sola. Len simplemente se desabrocho la camisa dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo, pero como Rin estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres así ni siquiera se fijó.

"Estoy mostrándote mi pecho especialmente a ti Rinny, deberías aunque sea mostrarme el tuyo" Esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara no le gusto para nada a la joven, aunque debía admitir que siempre pensó que su amigo era algo _sexy. 'No, no, no Rin, es tu amigo, no pienses así de él' _Pensaba la rubia mientras un leve rubor se paseaba por su rostro.

"Jaja, que divertido, pon la película y ven a sentarte" Se empezó a acomodar para poder dejarle algo de espacio a su compañero, pero el simplemente se sentó y acerco a Rin hasta su cuerpo, Haciendo que el rubor que antes tenía se volviera mayor, mas no lucho para salir del agarre, estaba algo cómoda…

En lo que iba de la película varias escenas asustaron a Rin, la que solamente se abrazaba a Len por instinto, ocultando su cara entre su pecho para no tener que ver las partes sangrientas. El chico no podía estar más feliz de tenerla a su lado tal y como él quería.

"¡Wah!" La chica grito al ver como uno de los malos corría directamente hacia la cámara para hacer la ilusión de que corría hacia ellos, por lo que se abrazó más a Len mientras cerraba los ojos

"Ya terminó"

"Ense- ¡AH! Tonto" Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara de nuevo en su pecho, la película no se había acabado y vio la escena donde todos los protagonistas estaban en un charco de sangre muertos y recién ahí se acabó.

"Tu cara asustada es adorable"

"Cállate idiota"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Creo que use mucho la palabra película ._.U pero me gusto como quedo :D **_

_**PD: No se si haré lemon, ya que no soy buena en ello xS pero lo intentare, aunque no creo que sea muy pronto. Aunque la historia no sera muy larga tampoco... meh.**_


	4. Rumores

_**Hola! El capitulo lo tenia hecho como de hace 4 dias, pero me daba flojera subirlo **_

_**Disfruten!**_

_** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Al Día Siguiente….

En la Academia todo iba normal como siempre, a excepción de una cosa, los rubios conocidos por todos estaban extrañamente más unidos que lo usual. Lo normal sería verlos charlar y bromear como cualquier persona, ocasionalmente Len haría alguna broma de mal gusto que causaría que Rinto lo golpeara en la cabeza, pero nada más que eso. Ahora mismo se podía ver como Len estaba demasiado cerca del otro y tenía alrededor un aura de '_Notice me senpai!*', _mientras que Rinto estaba algo avergonzado mirando hacia el suelo. Algo paso entre los dos.

Al inicio empezaron los rumores de que al compartir cuarto uno de los dos, probablemente Len ya que Rinto es muy tsundere, se confesó al otro y empezaron a salir, cosa igual normal en el instituto al ser de puros hombres que se ven a diario y tal vez empiezan a sentir cosas entre ellos, pero eso es otra historia. La cosa es que el de fama de mujeriego empezó a salir con el ratón de biblioteca.

Cuando los rumores empezaron a crecer y ninguno de los dos involucrados dijo nada, más que nada porque Len estaba tratando de marcar territorio con Rin a través de ellos, Kaito trato de aclarar que ellos en realidad descubrieron que son hermanos y por eso están tan juntos al descubrir un lazo fraternal entre ellos. Digamos que Kaito lo arruino un poco.

Ya para la hora del almuerzo todos en la academia creían que Rinto y Len descubrieron que eran hermanos, pero aun así Len quiso estar con Rinto de manera romántica así que se volvieron una pareja incestuosa que al ser los dos tan perfectos y lindos venían de otro planeta llamada Kagaminolandia de dónde venían todos los europeos del mundo.

Estos niños y sus dro- digo imaginación.

Sabiendo de todos los rumores Rin decidió ir al jardín de la Academia para pasar el rato a solas mientras apreciaba el paisaje. No duro mucho. Len al ver que salió de su rango de visión fue rápidamente a buscarla encontrándola dormida bajo un árbol de cerezo, a esa chica sí que le gustaba dormir parece.

Len que no era para nada de tonto aprovecho la ocasión para acercarse a ella y probar esos labios suyos que lo estaban tentando desde antes de que supiera que era mujer, digamos que saber la verdad fue un alivio para nuestro pequeño rubio. El sabor a naranja que provenía de ellos era sumamente exquisito comparado con las naranjas reales, y la suavidad de estos hacían que el joven se derritiera. Pero todo tiene su final…

"¡Len! ¿Pensé que Rinto era tu hermano? ¿Acaso son hermanos incestuosos?" Con un poco de rabia Len se separó de aquellos dulce labios y se dio la vuelta para mirar con rabia a Kaito, antes invita a su todavía-no-novia y luego en la única oportunidad que tendrá de besarla lo interrumpe, que alguien le enseñe modales a ese tipo.

"Primero: Esta tal vez era la única oportunidad que tenia de besar a mi Rinny, gracias por arruinarlo" El tono de voz del chico no fue para nada agradable lo que causo que el más alto retrocediera un poco con algo de miedo "Y segundo: ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que somos hermanos? ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!"

"Entonces… ¿No son hermanos?" El rubio tenía muchas ganas de abofetear al azulado.

"No idiota, y para que sepas mi Rin es-" Rin que estaba despertando debido al grito de Kaito se dio cuenta de que a Len probablemente le iba contar el secreto a Kaito y eso era algo que no podía dejar que ocurriera de ninguna manera, por lo que tapo la boca de Len para que no dijera nada más. Qué pena que no sabía que su amigo tenía una lengua tan traviesa…

"¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre andar lamiendo la mano de la gente sin su permiso?!" Kaito al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Rinto en ese momento y la cara de vergüenza y furia era como ver a una chica… él era el uke

"Tu cara ahora es tan linda Rinny" El rubio se abalanzo contra la joven y la abrazo mientras tiernamente refregaba su mejilla contra la de ella, obviamente ella quería escapar del agarre pero no era tan fuerte como el chico. Kaito al ver la escena se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

-Ya no vería a sus amigos de la misma manera al ver que eran una pareja

-Ahora los shippeaba.

Este Kaito podía ser todo un loquillo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_La cosa es que... no quiero que Kaito descubra el secreto de Rin :I pero aun asi tendré en mente esa idea. Otra cosa... Len es _****_conocido_****_ como mujeriego, eso no significa que sea uno. Aunque se me es mas facil escribir pensando en el como uno xD _**

**_Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews! Jechu fuera (?)_**


End file.
